


Artist

by Pinkato



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, i am once again writing for my rare pair please leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkato/pseuds/Pinkato
Summary: Laslow ticked every detail away, the small wrinkles near his eyes, the shape of his ear, anything intimate his eyes could see in the moonlight. And he thought he was being sneaky too, until Laslow glanced up from his work to find two eyes peering into his.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Lyon
Kudos: 4





	Artist

"No," Laslow corrected hurriedly, "this was my father's book he...he merely had it with him." Laslow's fingers idly traced the pages in thought. The fact Grima didn't destroy this was puzzling to Laslow, but he long gave up trying to understand what had taken hold of his father.

Lyon clicked his tongue and scooted over, "Well, may I see how it came out? I'm dying to know." Laslow took his offer eagerly by almost bouncing into the bed next to him. Lyon's eyes traced his drawing figure, content, "you didn't get my eyebags."

"Sorry," Laslow said half heartedly, "I know how much they mean to you." Lyon eyed the page again before his eyes shifted, realizing how this drawing wasn't on the first page - that it was somewhere at the end of this little book. Had Laslow been doodling in it that often?

Laslow seemed to pick up what Lyon was thinking, flicking his thumb to turn the pages backwards. There were doodles of battle plans, surely his father's, as well as notes about stocking...but there was also something else. A figure who graced the page. Even in the dim light Lyon could make out Laslow's mother. In some drawings she'd be reading a book, in others dancing shyly, her face was always drawn with a small smile. Her whole image detailed and neat.

"My father, even before the memory loss, was always a forgetful person," Laslow explained. He too eyed the images of his mother. "Mother always said he was afraid he'd forget my her face."

"I see who you get your personality from," Lyon said it as a joke, alluding to his sickly romantic nature, but when he looked back into Laslow's eyes he saw something brewing inside. His face was sorrowful.

"I don't know what'll happen when I go back to my world...I'm afraid that this was all a dream after all and I...I never met you."

Lyon didn't know how to respond. Of course, things were harder when you too felt the same way, right? Instead, Lyon took the book from Laslow and set it on the night stand that was on the side. A gesture that clearly was inteded to be a 'please go to bed, this can wait in the morning' action. Laslow took the bait and simmered down next to Lyon.

"I won't forget you" was Laslow's quiet promise.

"I know," was Lyon's quiet reply.


End file.
